Donna's Dilemmas
by Sonic Jules
Summary: 10th.Donna... In the beginning Donna Noble wanted to travel with the Lord Of Time. But, she had a few ... issues. When she is injured and must rely on the Doctors help, will she finally learn to trust him? Six chapters total. Attempted humor involved.
1. Shades Of Murphy's Law

**Donna's Dilemmas**

o

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who and the characters of said show do not belong to me, no matter how hard I've wished for it. No infringement meant on the owners and associates, nor BBC.

**A/N: **A special thanks to Catharticone, who always knows the right words and ways to make my work look like I know what I'm doing. (And giving this chapter it's title as well!)

o

o

**Chapter One:**

**Shades Of Murphy's Law**

o

o

"Doctor, I want to go home." The words were spoken carefully, evenly, with each word pronounced impeccably. Perhaps because Donna Noble had said them for the fourth time in as many minutes, rather like her new-found mantra.

"Really, it's not as if I'm doing this on purpose," the Time Lord mumbled lowly from underneath the center console.

"I'm not plannin' to be stuck here, trapped on this vintage contraption of yours, for the rest of my life! I _need_ to go home!"

"I've been trying to get us there. For some reason, she just won't budge."

"Well don't look at me. I'm just the gal that got hit with the Bee Gees' blow dart. The only thing I did was stumble in through the doors before losing consciousness, and I'm pretty sure I didn't hurt any of your precious equipment before everything went black."

"Beilgeedanies," the Doctor corrected.

"Yeah, well, bloody brutal whoever they are," she responded, absently rubbing the back of her left shoulder, where the poisonous dart had made contact.

The Doctor watched her hand rub over the wound, the action haunting him with the memory of when he and Donna had finally managed to make it to the safety of the TARDIS interior. Relief had flooded him, only to be taken away suddenly at the sight of Donna collapsing.

"I mean, what did I do to them, anyway?" Donna continued, though he barely acknowledged her. He remembered running toward her and falling to his knees, fear gnawing at the back of his mind that he'd done in yet another innocent. Especially when he saw the blood streaming down the back of her shirt.

"I said 'Hello' and smiled," she continued, pulling him from his morbid thoughts. "Polite I was. And then all hell just broke loose."

"Hmm, well, that was probably my fault. I seem to recall now that scratching one's ear is a sort of rude gesture. They weren't too happy after that. And I didn't even realize -"

"Yeah? So how come I'm the one who got darted instead of you?"

"Better reflexes on my part?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "I just want to be in my own bed for the few days you said it'll take for this stuff to leave my system," she responded, looking down.

Sighing deeply, the Doctor raised himself above the grating and stretched as his gaze moved over her appraisingly.

"If you hadn't noticed, I have been _trying _to get the TARDIS to go," he stated with forced calmness. "I really don't understand why you can't just rest here. Comfortable accommodations - you said so yourself. And I can keep an eye on you and make sure all the toxins leave your system."

"_Exactly_."

"What's that mean, 'exactly'?"

"It means, fly boy, that I don't need you hoverin' all round, playin' nursemaid. You probably just want to take peeks at me anyway."

"What? Are you bloody mad? Has the infection reached your brain?" the Doctor asked, arms folded as his defenses rose. Suddenly though, his arms came down and his posture softened. "Oh. Maybe that _is_ what's happened," he stated, stepping quickly towards his newest traveling companion.

Before Donna realized what he was going to do, the Doctor sat down beside her and placed his fingertips on either side of her face, readying to scan her brain with his own. That was when she jumped up, breaking the contact and stepping away from him.

"Whoa! Just what do you think you're doin', Space Monkey? Trying a little Spockiness so you can have your way with me?"

"A little what? Donna, I'm just trying to examine you. Make sure you're all right."

"Oh no - you're not playin' doctor with me, Doctor. If you were a real doctor you'd've had a cure for the poison in the dart. But nooooo. All you can do is ease the pain and tell me I have to wait it out. You're no better than the doctors from Earth and all their mumbo-jumbo."

She paused, taking a deep breath between her rapid ones as she continued backing away from him. "You just keep your grubby hands workin' on gettin' me home and keep 'em off me, you, you ... alien pervert!"

"Donna ... Donna! Stop!"

He tried to warn her, calling to her as he launched himself to grab her, but he was much too far away, and she wasn't listening. She stepped back to where the grating slanted down towards the doors, and when she fell, it was far from gracefully. Donna Noble came to a stop only after she'd rolled herself into a heap of ginger hair and limbs.

"Donna!"

The Doctor ran to her, kneeling beside her before she could begin to protest. She was shaken, but all in all she wasn't as hurt as she could've been. She was still conscious and nothing was obviously broken. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned her head and torso.

Finishing, he met her eyes, watching as she looked at him for just a moment, then looked down at the floor.

"Was that really me a minute ago? Doin' all that wicked talkin' an' nonsense?" she asked quietly.

The Doctor grinned. "Yep."

"Hmph. Maybe you ought to sedate me," she offered with a small grin. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's really not your fault. The poison the Beilgeedaniesians use isn't really meant to hurt you physically; it's a mental drug. Makes a being go mad, it does. And although I was able to produce an antitoxin, you're still going to have some side effects. Muscle soreness and a small bit of paranoia it seems, but nothing we can't handle. I'm just sorry that I can't do more."

"It's enough, really it is. I mean, at least I won't go bonkers and end up with a seven day wardrobe of straight jackets, yeah?"

The Doctor grinned at her. "Yeah." He took her hand and stood up, urging her to do the same. "Come on, let's get you seated more comfortably so I can get the TARDIS working and get you home for a few days. You can drive your mum and granddad batty instead of me," he teased.

"Oi!" she snorted with affront, but grinned nonetheless. She moved to stand beside him but suddenly moaned, leaning into him heavily.

"Donna?"

"It's my ankle. Must've twisted it," she admitted quietly.

The Doctor wrapped her arm around his shoulders while his went around her waist for support, keeping as much of her weight off the painful joint as possible.

"Okay?" he asked.

Donna nodded. "Yeah."

"All right. Nice and slow. Let's get you over to the jump seat."

Once she was sitting as comfortably as possible, the Doctor knelt down in front of her. He pulled out the sonic screwdriver again and aimed it over the injured ankle, looking at the readings before clicking it off.

"At least it's not broken, though I could fix that, of course." He began feeling the ankle, his soft touch sensual if one's ligaments and muscles weren't swelling and aching. Donna did not flinch, steeling herself with a brave front.

"You can breathe now," the Doctor said knowingly.

She let out the breath she'd been holding and then immediately inhaled deeply.

"Sprained, not broken. I like saying that, sort of like 'shaken, not stirred'," the Doctor mused.

"Comedy supposed to be part of the cure? Because if it is you're terrible at it."

"Yes, well, we can't all be comedians, now can we?" he winked.

OoO


	2. Awaken

OoO  
**Chapter Two:**

**Awaken**  
OoO

Donna awoke in a comfortable bed that wasn't quite as familiar as hers at home. Blinking a few moments, her vision cleared enough so that she recognized her surroundings: She was in a room on the TARDIS, her room now, she supposed.

Her memories were a bit foggy on how she'd gotten here, though she remembered being tired, and the Doctor urging her to rest, but getting here was still a bit lost to her.

She looked down, noting she'd apparently been tucked in properly, and thought it sweet until she looked under her coverings. She was dressed in a gown and knickers, and apparently nothing else. When the hell had that happened?

Sitting herself up quickly, Donna forgot about her sprained appendage as she hopped out of bed, now wide awake and suddenly in pain. Her yelp could be heard throughout many a room on the ship.

Within seconds, the Doctor was knocking on her door and entering at the same time, worry clear on his features.

"Donna?"

She was standing, looking pained as she leaned towards a dresser, the hand holding on white-knuckled tight. When her eyes met the Doctor's, her look turned furious.

"You! What've you been doing? Lurkin' out there? An' how did I get in my dressin' gown, because I definitely don't remember puttin' it on - and by God, Mister, if you had anythin' to do with it you better start runnin' now!"

"I seriously don't think running would be an issue at this point. Not even jogging, as far as I can tell," the Doctor stated smartly, though he did remain just out of her reach, in case she lunged for him. He waited until she sank back down on her bed, being sure the look of murder in her eyes faded before continuing.

"You undressed and redressed yourself after I brought you in here," he spoke softly. When she stared at him with pointy little daggers, he continued. "I waited in the corridor until you were finished."

Donna looked down at her hands clasped in her lap. "Why don't I remember?"

"Well, let's see. That's a toughie, isn't it? One minute you were running for your life; the next minute you were hit with a poisonous dart. And then you went downhill from there," he stated, looking pointedly at her swollen ankle as he smirked at the pun. "You were exhausted."

"I don't remember even coming in here," she told him quietly.

"You were very tired. I didn't even get a chance to sort your ankle. Didn't want to disturb you while you were resting, so I just tucked you in and left. I was just on my way to come see how you were when I heard you shrieking."

"I did not shriek." she defended. "And excuse me, but what exactly did you mean, 'sort' me? That some new slang for takin' advantage of some helpless female?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes then pulled out a jar from his pocket, holding it out for her to see.

"Oh, you're a sick space boy, that's what you are," she seethed, one eyebrow raised.

"Enough!" The Doctor's patience was wearing a little thin, obviously. "This," he began, holding the jar a little higher to display, "will help the tissues in your ankle heal, as well as help remove that mild ache you're still experiencing in your shoulder from the dart. That is what I meant - only what I meant, when I said 'sort you'."

He watched as the anger left her face and was quickly replaced with remorse. "I'm doin' it again, aren't I." It wasn't a question.

"Don't you trust me at all, Donna Noble?" the Doctor asked gently, sitting down beside her on the bed.

"Yeah, I think I do. But you've got to admit, I hardly know you."

"Yet here you are. On my time traveling space ship with me as your guide."

She smiled at him then. "Can I blame my actin' like a nutter on the poisonous dart?"

"Actually, yes. Now then, may I put this on you?" he asked, holding the jar between them.

"Where?" Her tone was accusing, but her grin let him know she was only teasing him.

"Good. So come on then, put your ankle in my lap. After that's fixed up in we can work on your shoulder. Then," he looked at her pointedly, "you can go back to sleep. You've only rested a few hours, and the more rest you get, the sooner the effects from the dart should disappear. Hopefully."

Donna turned herself on the bed to face him, then silently placed her leg in front of him, letting him gently lift the appendage and place it in his lap.

She watched him as he removed the lid and dipped his slim fingertips inside, removing digits now covered in a neon green colored slime. He began rubbing it into her swollen ankle and Donna closed her eyes, expecting pain. Instead, her ankle felt suddenly warm and comfortable as she felt the tenseness ease from her tissues, the swelling instantly diminishing. The Doctor massaged the skin to let the gel soak into her wounded ankle, and for Donna, it was bliss. She wasn't sure if she'd actually moaned out loud or not, feeling the sudden comfort at his hands.

It was a few moments later that Donna opened her eyes again, realizing the Doctor had stopped and was staring at her curiously.

"What?" she asked suddenly.

"Well, I was trying to determine if you were in pain or had fallen asleep. Was it either?"

"I, um, I wasn't in pain. In fact, it feels much better," she told him, flexing her foot back and forth and feeling none of the previous discomfort. The gel had been absorbed and there wasn't even a smear of residue to indicate it had actually been used. "Thank you, Doctor."

He grinned at her gratitude. "You're welcome. Now turn around and let me apply some of this to your shoulder. After that you should be able to rest comfortably."

Donna did as she was told, turning her back to him. She apparently had relaxed quite a bit, because as soon as his fingers began pushing the fabric away from her shoulder, she suddenly tensed.

"What are you doing?" she asked crossly, holding the gown up at her chest as she turned enough to face him.

"Trying to apply this to your shoulder," the Doctor answered calmly, holding up the open jar in her line of sight.

"Well you don't have to strip me to do it!"

The Doctor sighed. "Donna, I can't very well apply the gel through the cloth, now can I?"

"Can't you?"

"No. Besides, I've all ready seen your naked shoulder before."

Donna looked suddenly horrified, then narrowed her eyes. "You, you pervert!"

"I did clean the wound earlier, if you'll recall."

"Oh yeah. 'Sort of forgot about that. Carry on then," she said as if no insult had left her lips just moments before. She turned her back to him then, slipping the gown down a little to give him access.

The Doctor simply rolled his eyes and pulled the cloth a little lower. His focus studied her wound as his mind took him back to when he'd first seen the dart protruding from her skin. Right there. Right where the scabbing had formed, mocking him.

It seemed he couldn't invite anyone along without endangering their preciously small lives. And had he not taken action immediately - had she not collapsed after entering the TARDIS, but had instead fallen before they'd made it to his ship, he was not sure he'd have been able to save her. And that was it, wasn't it? Every single one of them - each and every tiny little human who came into his life had their own lives in peril as soon as they took his hand.

It had been a nasty little gash - the dart being pulled and tugged with all of Donna's movements as the cloth moved from her actions. But worse than that was the poison the point had been soaked in. A hallucinogenic that literally drove one mad. How would he have faced her mother and grandfather if she'd gone insane?

And it had been close - so very close. If he'd been any slower than he was, she'd have been lost to all of them now. As it was she'd be feeling the effects for days to come, which is why they were supposedly trapped within the Vortex. He'd never tell her that nothing was wrong with his ship, but he wouldn't - couldn't let her go back home to rest as she'd asked for. She was an emotional roller coaster, readying to come off the tracks at any moment.

He was pulled from his morose memories and thoughts by the shiver that ran through Donna's body. Quickly regaining his purpose, he applied the gel to her healing injury. It wasn't long before he heard that same moan once more coming from her, but he knew he wasn't hurting her. Of course he'd known it before, but he had to tease her, if only a little.

OoO

"Do you need anything else?" the Doctor asked as he walked towards her bedroom door.

"No," she answered quietly. "Thanks, you know, for takin' care of that."

The Doctor smiled as he entered the corridor, turning around to close the door behind him. "You're welcome. Get some rest. I'll check on you in an hour or so." He turned then, gently closing the door behind himself.

Donna grinned at the closed door. This man, the Doctor, he wasn't like most of the blokes she'd known. Still, he was male, and males usually had ulterior motives, at least where she was concerned. But this Time Lord, well, maybe he was different, after all.

OoO


	3. Testing the Waters

OoO  
**Chapter Three**

**Testing the Waters**  
OoO

Donna stood up from the bed, testing her ankle and finding the joint more than willing to support her weight now without the previous stabbing pain. Shrugging her injured shoulder, she found that it, too, felt wonderful, no longer throbbing in pain with movement.

The Doctor was right, rest was probably the best thing for her now. But even though she felt so much better, she also felt rather grubby, and rightfully so. After all, it wasn't that long ago that she'd been running for her life and shot with a dart. A hot shower would most certainly make her feel close to perfect. And then she could get the rest that he insisted she needed.

Donna went into the bathroom and started the shower, then walked back out to retrieve a pair of undies and pyjamas from the dresser. Turning back towards her destination, she grinned as steam began rolling out, anticipating the divine warmth the water would give her.

Entering the bathroom, Donna closed the door and made sure it was locked. After all, one could never be too careful.

When she'd finished, she dried off quickly and wrapped herself in a thick towel as she wiggled her feet into her favorite slippers, feeling immensely better and refreshed. Maybe she didn't need to lie back down after all. Perhaps a little make-up and some proper clothes and she could talk the Doctor into taking her somewhere. She didn't feel the need to go home anymore, since there was nothing left to heal. Hopefully he had fixed his ship.

She turned towards the mirror at the same time the slick bottoms of her slippers began sliding beneath her. The floor had little dampness on it from her leaving the shower, but there had been plenty of steam and the condensation was just enough to send her flying. With a startled scream, Donna Noble twisted herself, trying to regain her balance, and ended up slamming her head against the towel rack, knocking herself unconscious almost instantly.

OoO

The Doctor returned to Donna's room about forty-five minutes later, intent to keep an eye on her, but returning under the pretense of bringing her some food and drink. He'd realized she'd had neither for quite some time, and with all the side effects he knew the dart's poison would inflict, he didn't want any other ailments cropping up as well. If she were asleep, he'd leave the goodies for her on her bedside table with hopes she'd indulge them when she awoke. Her tea had been specially made at his hands, loaded with nutrients and electrolytes to help stave off what had been depleted throughout the day.

Holding two tea cups with his left hand and balancing a bag of chocolate biscuits atop that arm, he gently knocked on her door with the right. Waiting a proper time for her to respond, he opened the door, calling her name softly.

Peering inside, he found the lights up and her bed empty.

Walking into the room, he instantly smelled soap knew she had showered. And that was fine - good even, because judging by the humidity seeping into her room, he knew she'd used very hot water, which would only help her relax and sleep more recuperatively.

Setting the items he carried down on her night stand, he sat on her bed, waiting patiently. The water was not running, so she'd obviously finished and would be out soon. So he'd just wait for her. But no, that was a bad idea. Very bad idea. If she came out and found him sitting there, she'd believe he was after her body. _Again_. Nope. No need to go over that paranoid theory of hers. The Doctor stood and walked up to the bathroom door, knocking lightly.

"Donna?" he called. "I brought you a little snack; thought you could use it."

The Doctor waited patiently for only a few seconds, then knocked a bit harder. "Donna?"

Surely she should be going on about his intrusion by now. Something was wrong...

"Donna? I _really_ need you to answer me," he voiced loudly as he tried the door, muttering to himself when he found it locked.

Pulling out his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor sprang the lock on the door and opened it, calling to her one more time.

Steam swirled around him as the door swung inside the little room, and the humidity within it was like entering a sauna.

"Donna!" The Doctor found her on the floor behind the door, barely covered by a towel and obviously unconscious.

He knelt beside her as he gently grasped her wrist, feeling for her pulse. Within seconds of finding it, she began to stir.

"Oh, my head," she winced, letting the Doctor help her sit up. "What happened?" she asked, her face registering her bewilderment.

"You tell me," he answered, retrieving his sonic screwdriver again, this time to check her pupils. "Looks like you took quite a spill," he added as he shut the tool off. "How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked, his hand raised in front of her.

"Three?" she questioned.

"Mmm. Close. Come on, I think we need to get you to the Infirmary."

He stood then, helping her to do the same as he propped her against the wall. When she was upright, he looked closely into her eyes again. "Think you can walk? Come on, I'll help, all right?" His voice was soft and gentle, as if talking to a child.

"Doctor, I'm just so bloody tired," she practically whispered, no longer able to fight the draw of gravity as she slid down the wall she was leaning against.

The Doctor knelt down beside her, worry clear on his features. "Donna?"

"I just want to sleep," she stated groggily.

"Nope, not a good idea right now. You've given yourself a concussion. Let me sort it, then you can sleep all you want."

"No, see, I really just need to rest for a bit, yeah?" she whispered, her words slightly slurred and her eyes only halfway open.

"Here?" he asked incredulously.

"Sure. Why not?" she answered, shivering slightly from the cool air entering the bathroom.

"Perhaps you'd like to get a little more ... dressed? We can't have you catching a chill."

She looked at him, blinking rapidly as if trying to focus her vision. "You know, you sure are a cute little thing. Bit bossy, though. But still, cute. Wonder why I haven't noticed that before?"

"Because your vision's been concussed all this time and now you can see clearly? Oh wait, I think it's the other way around," the Doctor chuckled. "Come on, up you come." He grunted, helping her to stand.

Suddenly she was leaning into the Doctor heavily, having a hard time maintaining her balance.

"Donna?" His arms surrounded her as she swayed.

"God, you even smell good," she told him as she pushed her face into his chest.

"Yes, um, well. You don't smell so bad yourself. What is that, lilac?"

"Mmm hmm." Her eyes were closing, and the Doctor tightened his hold, not wanting her to land in the floor again.

"Donna? Can you stay awake for me?"

She looked at him then, her eyes seemingly almost clear. "What's in it for me, Sweetie?"

"Sweetie? Did - did you just call me _'Sweetie'_?"

"I'll call you whatever you like, as long as you kiss me," she mumbled, eyes closing and lips puckering in anticipation.

"Oh, you've _got_ to be joking," the Doctor muttered, looking up towards the ceiling. He looked back at Donna again just as her eyes opened, no doubt wondering what happened to that kiss.

"Donna, where's that robe of yours I've seen you wearing - not that I was looking. Is it out here?" He gently nudged her to take the few steps into her room as he looked around for that particular article of clothing. When she didn't answer him right away, he looked down at her again, seeing her watery eyes.

"Why are you crying? Am I hurting you? Are you injured somewhere other than your head?" he asked, quickly turning and urging her to sit down on the bed as he looked her over thoroughly. "That was a nasty fall you took. Probably bumped yourself up a bit, but don't you worry, I'll make it all better," he said, his voice lilting with kindness as he hoped to get through to her. But when he saw the first teardrop fall, it saddened him, feeling as if he were failing her somehow.

He knelt down directly in front of her line of vision. "Donna? Where does it hurt?" he asked softly.

Her eyes met his, then she looked down. Her hand rose to her chest, and she pointed at it, still looking away from him.

OoO


	4. Ignorance Should Be Bliss

_**Previously in Chapter Three:**_

_"Why are you crying? Am I hurting you? Are you injured somewhere other than your head?" he asked, quickly turning and urging her to sit down on the bed as he looked her over thoroughly. "That was a nasty fall you took. Probably bumped yourself up good and proper, but don't you worry, I'll make it all better," he said, his voice lilting with kindness as he hoped to get through to her. But when he saw the first teardrop fall, it saddened him, feeling as if he were failing her somehow. _

_He knelt down directly in front of her line of vision. "Donna? Where does it hurt?" he asked softly. _

_Her eyes met his, then she looked down. Her hand rose to her chest, and she pointed at it, still looking away from him._

**OoO  
**

**Chapter Four: **

**Ignorance Should Be Bliss  
OoO**

"Your chest? Did you hurt your ribs? Donna - did you fall inside the tub first? Perhaps you fell inside the tub first then managed to get out only to fall again outside of it. There could be so many injuries and here I've been a total git, moving you around like that," the Doctor was suddenly talking a mile a minute, voicing all the possible injuries she could have incurred, practically counting them all off.

He did manage to stop his ramblings when he was suddenly punched in the arm. Hard.

"Ouch! Nothing wrong with your right arm, then," he stated, rubbing where she'd smacked him. "What'd you do that for?" he asked defensively.

"You idiot! You hurt my heart," she told him, then looked down again as she began crying in earnest, hiding her face within her hands.

Mere seconds later, the Doctor pulled a stethoscope from his pocket and immediately began using it, touching it to her chest strategically around her arms.

Donna peeked up at him then, bewildered by what he was doing. In mere seconds she had the stethoscope's diaphragm at her mouth like a microphone.

"How ignorant _are_ you?" she yelled.

The Doctor ripped the eartips away, rubbing his ears to alleviate his sudden discomfort. His stern glare faded quickly though, as her outburst had her holding her head, obviously in pain.

"Oh God," she whispered, her face paling as she closed her eyes. Donna fell forward, stopped from falling off the bed thanks to the Doctor, who caught her by the shoulders and laid her back on the bed.

When her towel loosened from the action, he quickly knotted it back in place, not ready for another outburst if she became conscious any time soon.

He checked her pulse, then lifted her eyelids one at a time, noting her pupils were slightly dilated. Standing, he pulled a blanket from the bottom of her bed, laying it gently over her from feet to shoulders.

"I suppose I'll bring the Infirmary to you then," he whispered softly, turning quickly to retrieve what he needed.

OoO

It was only thirty minutes later when the Doctor finished working on Donna's concussion. She'd started to awaken as soon as he'd begun, but the Time Lord lulled her into a deep sleep, sparing her the remnant pain and he the potential rage of another outburst.

Tucking all the equipment he'd used back into his bag, the Doctor covered Donna in a blanket then touched his fingertips to her temples, bringing her out of the deep slumber he'd earlier induced. He sat himself in the recliner near her bedroom door, being quiet so as not to wake her, but determined to be there when she awoke. He had to be sure that he'd missed nothing during his cursory exam and treatment. Perhaps he would be lucky enough when she awoke that the side effects of the arrow would be diminished.

He was not so lucky.

Noting her changed breathing pattern, the Doctor stood and walked over to Donna, sitting beside her on the bed just as her eyes opened.

She looked at the Doctor groggily at first, and he leaned closer, noting her attempt to focus on him. Finally, her eyes met his and stayed on them.

"Hello," the Doctor spoke quietly.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"What do you remember?"

"I think I remember bein' in the bathroom. I took a shower, didn't I?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, I felt so good after you fixed up my ankle, I just wanted to get cleaned up a bit. Then I remember, well, I think I do ... did I fall?"

"Yep. Gave yourself a concussion, but it's all been sorted now. Good as new. Right as rain. And squeaky clean to boot. Now you just need some more sleep. Doctor's orders," he grinned.

"You fixed me? No more concussion?" Donna asked, absently rubbing her head where it had made impact with the towel rack.

"Of course I did. Now then, how do you feel?" The Doctor preened with pride at helping her, yet still his concern was evident.

"Oh, I'm good. Yeah, I feel good. Thanks."

"Excellent! Now all you need to do is get in your pyjamas," he began, quickly getting up and walking into the bathroom, snatching the garments still hanging from the back of the door and bringing them to her. "Get yourself dressed and then you can return to that wonderful sleep cycle of yours. The more rest you get, the better."

The Doctor was smiling widely, holding her nightwear eagerly towards her, but the smile fell when Donna peeked under the blanket on top of her.

"Oh. My. God!" she shrieked, giving the Lord of Time a death glare. "You're a freakin' perve, that's what you are!"

"Donna ... I -"

"You what? What?! What did you do?"

"I didn't _do_ anything!" the Doctor defended while backing up a step. "I only took care of your injury. There was nothing else _to_ do."

"Yeah? So what's with that sly little grin you just had plastered on? Enjoy fondling my night clothes, do ya? Or rememberin' the fun you had while I wasn't in 'em?"

"I have a good mind to sedate you, young lady."

Donna looked at the Time Lord harshly for a good ten seconds before a small grin began to appear on her face. Certainly not what the Doctor was expecting after his last comment.

"Donna? Are you feeling alright?" he asked, taking a cautious step back towards her.

"Yeah. You called me young lady. Young! That's really sweet. I mean, I suppose I am young compared to you. You're brittle and ancient, after all. But that was still a very nice thing to say. Cheers!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes as he wiped his fingertips below them with an exaggerated sigh. This was going to be among the longest few days of his many lives, he could tell.

**O**o**O**

After getting Donna settled down and leaving her only when the pulls of weariness lulled her to sleep, the Doctor left her side, leaving the bedroom door ajar in case she called for him, or in case she got herself into more trouble, which she was managing to do regularly since falling victim of the drugged dart.

He knew it wasn't her fault; the drug was hallucinogenic at best and paranoia-inducing at worst. If it was anyone's fault, it was his own. He should've realized the danger he'd placed her in and protected her far better than he had done. But none of that guilt he succumbed to was going to magically make her suddenly better. Still, it had been in her system now for almost sixteen hours, and things could've been a lot worse.

Or so he thought.

**O**o**O**


	5. The Things We Must Endure

OoO

**Chapter Six:**

**The Things We Must Endure**

OoO

One hour and twelve minutes later, the Doctor found himself standing in the corridor beside Donna's open bedroom door, just out of sight should she be awake and looking. He certainly didn't want to hear about his 'peeping Tom ways' should she see see him lurking about. She'd been sleeping, which was perfectly normal and exactly what he'd wanted her to do. But still, he felt he should check on her - needed to, even, because the Beilgeedanies drug was unstable at best, and even though he'd neutralized it for the most part ...

The Doctor sighed. He was not scared of Donna Noble - he was worried about her. And that was why he entered her room.

Quietly walking inside, he looked down upon her resting form, noting the slight flush of her face. Her breathing was deep and normal and her eyes were moving beneath her lids; hopefully she was dreaming good dreams.

And, he realized with a sigh, that he should leave her to her them. Walking just as quietly out of her bedroom as he'd entered it, he left her to rest undisturbed.

He'd find something to keep himself busy. At least until the urge to check up on her arrived once more.

OoO

"Doctor, I really don't feel so good."

The Doctor stood, unaware of Donna's entering the control room until she'd spoken, which was rather surprising. Certainly he wasn't concentrating on his tinkerings enough not to notice, and by no means was Donna stealthy enough to sneak up on him.

But as he looked at her - really looked at her - he imagined she had only been moving at a snail's pace at best. In fact, as he briskly walked towards her, he realized that it was a miracle she was able to stand at all, much less walk.

By sheer force of will alone, he imagined, she'd come to him for help.

"Donna?"

"Doctor." Her voice was merely a whisper as her legs buckled beneath her, sending her into a swift heap on the floor. The Doctor was beside her instantly, startled by the heat he felt beneath his hands as he lifted her into his hold, carrying her towards the Infirmary as fast as he could.

OoO

Looking down upon his companion's face, the Doctor silently studied her for a moment as he waited for the results of the tests he'd run. He knew she had a fever, that was obvious. But he feared that it was an allergic reaction to the hallucinogens from the dart, rather than viral. And though the reaction had taken longer than he thought it should have, he knew that if it were a reaction, the drug's effects could be amplified significantly just from the fever it induced.

Just as the bell rang, indicating the test results were complete, Donna's eyes opened. And just as quickly, she seemed to recoil from his caring gaze as he saw no recognition in hers.

"Donna? It's all right. You're all right. You've got a fever, and you're in the TARDIS Infirmary. I know you feel bad right now, but I'm going to make you feel much better in no time," he spoke softly, hoping to sound confident enough that she would believe him.

When she didn't reply, but continued to watch him, he thought perhaps he was getting through to her. But, where Donna's thought processes were concerned, he found himself continually wrong.

Donna jumped off the gurney with energy the Doctor found hard to believe she could muster. Quickly she had herself on the opposite side of the couch as the Doctor, obviously readily waiting to run should he even flinch in her direction.

"Donna?"

"What?" She practically spit the word at him.

"Donna, you're not thinking clearly," the Doctor spoke softly, trying to reason with her fevered mind. "I'm not going to hurt you. I merely want to take care of you. Make you feel better. Let me help you," he said, holding out his hand to her. "I only want to help you, Donna. That's all."

The Doctor watched as she blinked several times, trying to focus on him. Her eyes moved from his to the hand he stretched out towards her, willing her to take it. He smiled gently at her, feeling he was making progress as she tentatively reached her own hand towards his.

Just as quickly as a blink of his eyes, Donna reached down and grabbed hold of the gurney between them, flipping it towards the Doctor and turning as soon as the Infirmary bed was thrown. And then she was running, out into the corridor and definitely out of his sight.

The Doctor recovered quickly, especially after having a gurney thrown at him, quite literally. He looked mad as he pulled his glasses from a pocket and put them on, but the anger that showed clearly on his features was for himself. He should've seen this coming. She was already paranoid and slightly delusional thanks to the drugged dart. Now with this fever raging ...

He quickly reached into a drawer beneath the countertop beside him with one hand while tapping the keyboard of the computer above it with the other. Simultaneously he read the results of the tests he'd performed on Donna's blood while pulling out a hypo which he tucked into his pocket. Pulling his glasses off, he ran out of the Infirmary, ready to find his runaway patient.

OoO

It didn't take long to find Donna, as he followed the noises acoustically maneuvered his way by the ship. He hurried into the console room, hearing the pounding of fists on wood very clearly. Donna was sitting on the floor beside the TARDIS doors, beating on them harder as she watched the Doctor nearing her.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed at his approach.

"Donna? Do you know who I am?" he asked, crouching down in front of her, nearly three feet away. He noticed her hands, bleeding from the torrent of blows she had inflicted on the doors. "You've hurt yourself," he added quietly.

Donna stopped her assault on the TARDIS, bringing her hands in front of her, seemingly dazed at the sight of her injured palms. She looked over at the Time Lord then, and he saw her recognition instantly.

"Doctor?" And with that one word, her entire body seemed to deflate as the adrenaline she'd used to get here suddenly drained away from her.

He was beside her in an instant, holding her up with her back to his chest as he grabbed first one hand, then the other, noting the wounds were not in need of immediate attention.

"How'd I get in here?" Her words were barely a whisper, and even as she spoke them, the Doctor's hand was cupping her forehead.

"Donna, you've got a very high fever. You've not been thinking too clearly, which is probably why you don't remember getting here. I've got to bring your fever down. Do you understand me? It's dangerously high, and I may have to take some drastic steps to lower it."

She turned slightly, meeting his eyes with her own. "Yeah. Okay. I trust you," she weakly answered, her head moving to lay against his chest.

'If only', he thought. "Good," he answered out loud. The Doctor pulled the hypo from his pocket then quickly injected her with its contents.

The hypo he'd injected her with would calm her thought processes, but do nothing to affect her body's autonomic responses nor reactions. It was almost like the coma-inducing drug within her era on Earth, but this injection would block all pain as well.

He could've used it when the first signs of her paranoia developed, but then he wouldn't have been able to monitor any other reactions her body and mind were having half as well as he did with her conscious.

Although it would've saved him some grief, but no. He'd made the right decision, he supposed. He probably shouldn't be using it now, but it was for her own protection as well as his own, because if Donna was was conscious for what had to be done next, it could be just as dangerous for him, given her temper.

She may have trusted him at this moment, but what about the next?

OoO


	6. On A Roll Oi!

_**Previously in Chapter Five:**_

_The hypo he'd injected her with would calm her thought processes, but do nothing to affect her body's autonomic responses nor reactions. It was almost like the coma-inducing drug within her era on Earth, but it blocked the pain still felt while comatose._

_He could've used it when the first signs of her paranoia developed, but then he wouldn't have been able to monitor any other reactions her body and mind were having half as well as he did with her conscious._

_Although, it would've saved him some grief, but no. He'd made the right decision, he supposed. He probably shouldn't be using it now, but it was for her own protection as well as his own, because if Donna was was conscious with what had to be done next, it could be just as dangerous for him, what with her temper._

_She may have trusted him at this moment, but what about the next?_

OoO

**Chapter Six**

**On A Roll. Oi!**

OoO

Manuevering Donna Noble into a cold bath was quite a feat for the lanky Lord of Time, but somehow he'd managed to carry her dead weight into the room beside the Infirmary, which was set up for physical therapy, among other things.

The large stainless steel tub in the corner had many wonderful uses, one of which was perfect for what he'd needed right now. Setting her subdued form within the tub, she fit perfectly, allowing him to sit her up while running the cold water over her as the tub filled.

Immediately her body began shivering, which was a good sign. The Doctor knew the cooling down process would be quick and effective. Knowing for a fact that this was a reaction to the drugged dart, he also knew that cooling her, then giving her an injection of vitamin B, should alleviate her current dilemma.

Once the cool water had reached her shoulders, he cut off the flow, checking her temperature every other minute. He didn't want it lowered too much, but at least now he was sure that, for the moment, Donna was out of danger.

Finally her temperature had dropped from 105.1 to 101.3, and the Doctor let the water drain out. He'd have to get her out of the tub and out of her wet clothes, hence the injection to make her unconscious. Well, one of the reasons, anyway. For if Donna awoke while he removed her clothing, he'd surely be a dead Time Lord.

OoO

Donna lay on the gurney where the Doctor had placed her, resting comfortably long after the effects of her injection had worn off. Her temperature had dropped down to near normal, and the Doctor had been monitoring all of her vital signs since he'd gotten her back in the Infirmary, sitting beside her on a wheeled metal stool now for the last two-and-a-half hours.

He hoped the effects from the darts poison had withered off after this last and certainly most dangerous turn of events it had caused, but he knew better than to believe it true just because he hoped for it. He'd been there, done that, after all, and had learned his lesson.

When Donna began mumbling a little and working her way back towards consciousness, he knew he'd find out soon enough.

"Donna?"

"Yeah. What," she answered a bit grumpily, her brows creasing.

"Open your eyes."

She did as he told her, but closed them quickly against the bright lights that assaulted them.

"Lights low," the Doctor instructed his ship.

Donna opened her eyes again, visibly with less pain than before. She turned her head towards him. "Hey," she said hoarsely.

The Doctor stood for a moment and retrieved a glass of water from the counter behind him then brought it to her, sitting beside Donna once more as he leaned forward, guiding the straw to her lips.

Donna took a few sips, thanking him as he brought the glass down to his lap.

"How do you feel?"

Donna took a moment, assessing herself before looking at the Doctor. "A bit shit. What happened?"

"You had a different sort of reaction to the dart, an allergic reaction. Spiked a fever and became a bit delirious. But you're good now, the fever's practically gone and -"

"What happened to my hands?" Donna interrupted, raising them enough to see the bandages covering both her palms.

"Oh. Well, you hurt them trying to get out through the TARDIS doors. Luckily she wouldn't let you open them, otherwise you'd probably be floating around the Vortex, slapping stars left and right." he grinned.

Donna chuckled. "Yeah, you're probably right." She looked at the Doctor, the grin falling from her face as she laid her hands down on her stomach. "Am I gonna be all right?" she asked a bit timidly.

"Oh, well, with a fine Doctor like me at your side, of course you are!" he began, standing beside her as he set the glass of water on the stool.

"Lights up," he instructed the ship, and they instantly became brighter, but not as bright as before, sparing Donna their uncomfortable glare.

The Doctor gently lifted one of her hands at a time, removing the bandages as he talked. "See, good as new. Dermal regenerative gel does wonders. As for the rest of you, we just have to get through a few more hours of possible side effects from the dart's drug, but otherwise, you're tip-top," he smiled confidently.

Donna nodded as she brought her hands back into view again. He noted her breathing quickening, seeing the freshly formed pink skin, then she lifted her arms, noting the nakedness of them. Looking down across her chest, she fingered the edge of the blanket on top of her, lifting it up slowly.

"Oh. My. God!" she screamed. Well, it wasn't 'screaming' at first, but with each word her voice rose a few decibels.

"Donna -"

"You!" she pointed at him, her eyes narrowing into dagger-pointing weapons. "You've been lookin' at my parts!"

"Well I couldn't help but see them, Donna, I didn't really have a choice! They were just ... There!" He was pointing at _those_ parts, and when he realized it, his hand immediately retracted as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

"You wouldn't've been able to see them if you hadn't made them bare to begin with! They were fully clothed before you stripped 'em!"

"You were burning up! I had to place you in an cooling bath to bring your temperature down, and once that was taken care of, I could hardly leave you in the wet garments. What else would you have had me do?"

"Nothing, you alien peepin' Tom! You perverted, twisted little slimy Martian man!"

"I thought you trusted me," he responded with affront.

"I did, until you knocked me out and probably knocked me up!" she replied viciously.

"What?!"

"What!"

"Donna Noble, I did no such thing!"

She grinned, slightly at first, then wider before snorting in amusement. "I know," she told him, not meeting his eyes.

"What? What do you mean, _'I know'_? And excuse me, but if you really _do_ know, what's with all that carrying on a moment ago?"

"Because you're so bloody easy. Like a little alien wind-up toy you are, just pull his strings and watch 'im go!" She smiled at him. "I know you wouldn't take advantage of me," she spoke softly, meeting his eyes. "because you've had plenty of opportunity to do just that long before now. But you didn't."

"No, I _didn't_," the Doctor repeated her word tightly, still looking defensive even though her words were meant to ease those feelings. He stared at her for a moment, then unfolded his arms, letting them fall to his sides. "I wouldn't. I have no idea where you get those notions from, but I don't recall ever giving you reason to feel anything other than safe in my presence." He looked around the room for a moment, not meeting her eyes as he continued. "Unless you're thinking of times you were with me and there were other threats, which as you'll recall I had no control over -"

"Doctor," Donna began, "I'm not afraid of you and I'm not afraid to be around you."

"Your actions and reactions say otherwise."

"Yeah, well, that's me. Always on the defensive. Puttin' up walls so people don't get too close. Saves a lot of grief in the end, it does. Sometimes I get a little carried away with the teasin'. I'm sorry."

The Doctor nodded, taking in her words and their meanings. Finally taking a deep breath, he grabbed the glass of water from where he'd set it and pulled the stool forward, sitting himself beside her again.

"I'll tell you what," he began, bringing the straw to her lips as he encouraged her to drink from the glass. "You stop worrying about me wanting your body for my personal pleasure, and we'll call this even."

"That hardly seems fair," she answered between sips.

"I know. Especially after all the grief and worry and the excessive accusations I've been having to put up with these past couple of days, but I think-"

"You? I was talkin' about me and the long list of wrongs I've been handed from the moment I stepped foot on your ship! You're an awful lot to have to put up with yourself, Bucko! You who can't even steer his ship in the right direction, getting us lost and in the wrong spot and blaming the poor TARDIS for your blunders-"

"Oi!" he exclaimed.

"Oi, indeed," she grinned mischievously.

"Donna," he began cautiously, "Would that be you teasing me again?"

"That would be me," she said, nodding her head. "Now bring me some clothes and then leave me to get dressed. Think you can manage that, Martian boy?"

The Doctor smiled. "Yes, I believe I can handle it."

"Oi! Who said anythin' about _handlin' _something?"

The Doctor sighed and Donna smiled. It looked like things were finally getting back to normal, whatever that was.

OoO

**The End.**

OoO


End file.
